Ace's novel
by Gwiboon1
Summary: Questa è la storia di Ace pubblicata da Oda nel suo magazine. Mi sto occupando di tradurla dall'inglese ed ho in mente di tradurre anche le altre. Spero che possiate apprezzare la cosa. Buona lettura.
1. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1:

Presi il mare, perché c'era un ragazzo che aveva pianificato la sua vita ed aveva depistato la mia.

Un mare blu che continuava fino alla fine della terra era il mondo in cui credevo di vivere realmente.

Era esattamente il mondo pieno di avventure storiche che desideravo da bambino. Con un libro in mano, non era altro che un mondo dei sogni che non potevo far a meno di osservare. E in quel mondo, ci sono ora.

Un isola disabitata con alberi di pere, il sole cocente, le bianche spiagge e lo stomaco vuoto. Era tutto reale. Il gentile suono delle onde gentilmente segnava lo scorrere del tempo. Su quest'isola bellissima, che sembrava esser uscita dalle pagine di un libro di fiabe, potrai ascoltare anche tu la noiosa chiamata degli uccelli di mare.

Fin da quando ero bambino, sognavo un giorno di poter scrivere una storia di avventura. Se lo avessi fatto, avrei voluto che essa fosse come "Bregmen", il mio libro preferito.

In quel libro, che non è altro che una collezione voci provenienti dai diari di bordo degli avventurieri, vi è l'episodio chiamato " little garden", che è l'isola in cui vivono i giganti.

Con il cuore di un bambino, credevo che tutti gli adulti fossero degli idioti quando dicevano che tutte le storie di quel libro non erano altro che bugie.

Perché avevano deciso una cosa del genere?

Non curante delle opinioni altrui, volevo verificare la loro verità vedendo le cose con i miei occhi. Fin quando non confermi le cose con i tuoi occhi, non puoi deciderle. È questo il tipo di persona che volevo essere.

Ancora oggi questo pensiero non è cambiato. Anche se significa lavarsi su un'isola disabitata dalla quale non sembra esservi alcuna via di fuga.

L'Est Blue. La bellissima isola di Sixis.

" L'isola più vicina al cielo! ", questo è ciò che dicono. Perché dicono così? Perché, una volta messo il piede su quest'isola, è la fine, non puoi lasciarla nemmeno dopo la morte.

Guardandola, c'era una speciale corrente marina oltre la superficie scintillante di un verde smeraldo. La più vicina trascinava cose verso l'isola, proprio così... Quella era la fossa delle formiche-leone di mare. Per questo motivo tutti coloro che vengono sull'isola sono costretti a godersi l'ultima vacanza della loro vita.

Lasciandomi scappare un grosso sospiro, mi distesi all'ombra di un grosso albero di pere. Pigramente guardai il mare, erano passati già tre giorni da quando avevo messo piede su quell'isola e quella era la peggior vacanza della mia vita.

Una gentile brezza marina mi accarezzò la guancia, dall'altra parte invece vi era una scia di puzza terribilmente realistica, forse a causa dello scheletro bianco candeggina dell'ospite precedente seduto accanto a me.

A giudicare dagli abiti indossati, doveva essere un pirata. La mano scarna reggeva una pistola arrugginita e uno splendido anello luccicava sul suo dito. Che cosa inutile! Armi, gemme... Non c'era bisogno di portare con sé nessuna delle due in un mondo così distante.

Tutto ciò che hai lasciato sono ossa, huh?

« In entrambi casi, è un completo disastro... »

Borbottai non avendo niente di meglio da fare, probabilmente avrei dimenticato perfino il suono della mia voce se non lo avessi fatto. Pensando che sarei potuto diventare uno scheletro come quello in un prossimo futuro, borbottai ancora di più:

« Che idiota che sono. »

Appoggiai la schiena contro l'albero di pere e chiusi gli occhi, mi forzai ad ingoiare la saliva nella mia gola riarsa. Inconsciamente, considerai l'idea che fosse ormai troppo tardi per salvarmi e questo non era un buon segno.

« Potremmo per lo meno scavare una tomba, ti aiuterò. »

« Una tomba? Vediamo... Facciamolo! »

Lo scheletro bianco candeggina era ridicolosamente pietoso. Feci la tomba e una celebrazione commemorativa. Non avevo idea di chi fossero quelle ossa, ma dissi delle cose buone su quest'ultime.

Ingoiai nuovamente la mia saliva, ma la gola mi faceva davvero male.

Dovevo cercare dell'acqua al più presto, erano passati due giorni interi dall'ultima volta che avevo bevuto dell'acqua. Sarebbe stato bello trovare della frutta sul pero contro il quale ero steso o almeno, era ciò che pensai. C'erano delle scimmie nella foresta? Quella era una cosa stagionale? Sfortunatamente, non trovai alcuna pera.

La chiamata degli uccelli marini era più acuta che mai ascoltando attentamente il suono delle onde che andavano e tornavano. Nell'acqua di mare c'è tutto ciò che desideri, eppure...

« Chi sei? »

Aprii i miei occhi con un sospiro, la mia quiete era stata interrotta. Prima di me, su quest'isola senza abitanti, c'era un tentativo di conversazione.

Se lo avessi fatto...

C'era il rumore della sabbia che scricchiolava sotto i piedi, stivali neri lucidi. Davanti a me c'era un solo uomo con il mare scintillante e luccicante alle sue spalle; era come se avesse una retroilluminazione.

« Sì, piacere di conoscerti. »

I nostri occhi si incontrarono e lui fece un leggero inchino di saluto. Un inchino non conta molto su un'isola disabitata.

« Il mio nome è Ace, sto vagando per la spiaggia. Piacere di conoscerti. »

Lui disse il suo nome con un ampio sorriso. Il suo cappello arancione era lucente grazie alla luce che filtrava attraverso gli alberi. Nel momento in cui strinsi gli occhi e lo guardai, lui si sedette e la collana color cremisi ondeggiò tranquillamente lungo il suo collo.

Notai che aveva fatto in modo da portare la nostra linea visiva allo stesso livello. Era un ragazzo giovane con le lentiggini e probabilmente avevamo la stessa età. Il suo corpo tonico sembrava adattarsi per davvero ad una storia avventurosa e al suono delle onde.

Quello fu il mio primo incontro con Portgas D. Ace.

Rimasi in silenzio e sgranai gli occhi per la sorpresa. Avevo avuto la sfortuna di andare alla deriva su quest'isola disabitata e non ci sarebbe stato modo di incontrare nessuno, ma nel momento in cui diedi uno sguardo al ragazzo di fronte a me, la parola " salvataggio " cominciò a fluttuare nella mia testa.

Il ragazzo di nome Ace, no... Il mio salvatore, aprì la sua bocca per parlare.

« So che è una cosa improvvisa, ma la mia nave è stata distrutta. Ti prego salvami! »

« Aspetta, sei nella mia stessa situazione? »

" Aaaaaah " urlai e piansi nella mia mente.

In tutto il mondo, in tutti i mari siamo finiti in qualche modo per restare bloccati sulla stessa isola e allo stesso tempo? Quante probabilità vi erano? Non potevo sopportare questo miracolo merdoso davanti ai miei occhi.

Risposi debolmente.

« La mia nave è rimasta distrutta dalla tempesta precedente. Il mio bagaglio era quasi diventato un regalo per David Jones insieme alla nave. In quella tempesta, era come se tutte le buone azioni che avevo fatto non significassero nulla. »

Le mie labbra screpolate si spaccarono e sanguinarono. Era passato un po' di tempo da quando avevo parlato con qualcuno.

A proposito, David Jones era un pirata tanto tempo fa. La leggenda di un uomo dannato dal diavolo a vivere sul fondale marino fino ad oggi. Per questo motivo le cose che affondano, le navi, i tesori, si dice che siano regalati a lui. Naturalmente, nessuno pensa che egli sia vivo per davvero laggiù, è ciò che dice la leggenda. Nel senso, se fosse veramente laggiù, queste cose non sarebbero regali, ma oggetti perduti, quindi avrebbe dovuto riportarli, giusto?

« Davvero? Immagino che siamo stati entrambi sfortunati. »

Disse Ace lasciandosi scappare una risata felice. Fra noi vagabondi era veramente frustrante, Quando si trattava di Ace potresti aver notato che ero frustrato. Una delle ragioni per cui lo ero, è che sentivo che in queste situazioni non puoi sorridere molto e soprattutto, non smetteva di dire le stesse cose che avevo detto io allo scheletro.

No, non era giusto! Lo riconsiderai in un attimo. Questo ragazzo probabilmente non aveva paura di quell'isola perché non conosceva nulla. Era alle prime armi per essere un naufrago. Cosa significava? Significava che la fame e la sete avrebbero reso i suoi pensieri indecifrabili.

« Io... Sono arrivato qui tre giorni fa. »

Borbottai in modo quieto, ma potente.

Ecco, sono sopravvissuto tre giorni. Pensi di potermi eguagliare? Con il loro significato queste parole mi diedero la sensazione di gonfiare il petto in segno di orgoglio mescolate fra di loro.

« Questo è il mio sesto giorno. Ti ho battuto! »

Eeeeeeeeh?

Alle parole di Ace gridai senza nemmeno pensarci, quel ragazzo era più cazzuto di me.

« Ah prima di questo... Sto facendo una zattera, ma non sta andando molto bene. Quindi, perché non mi dai una mano per poter costruire una barca insieme? »

Con espressione felice Ace mi raccontò tutto. Stando alle sue parole aveva provato due o tre volte a scappare dall'isola con una zattera improvvisata, da solo. Era andata poi persa ed infine aveva trovato me.

Costruire una nave insieme...

Ad occhio sembrava una buona idea. Tuttavia questo voleva dire fidarsi di una persona appena incontrata e sconosciuta, non facendo altro che testare i nostri destini insieme. A pensarci in modo semplice, più mani sarebbero state sicuramente migliori, ma non avrebbe funzionato nel nostro caso.

Quella era un'isola disabitata, c'era una quantità limitata di tutto. Anche da soli era stato difficile sopravvivere, tanto più con noi due. Due porzioni di acqua, due porzioni di cibo, una nave abbastanza grande da contenere entrambi. Avremmo dovuto preparare tutto questo? Era ridicolo! Cosa sarebbe successo se fossimo stati in grado di trovare abbastanza cibo solamente per uno di noi due?

Avrei dovuto condividerlo con il ragazzo che avevo appena incontrato? No, dividere era la scelta più semplice. E se uno di noi lo avesse preso tutto per sé? Sarebbe stato tutto rose e fiori se avessimo collaborato l'uno con l'altro, ma se ci fosse stato un tradimento all'ultimo minuto?

Anche senza condizioni estreme, le persone si tradiscono e ancora di più se si tratta di vita o morte su un'isola disabitata. Non c'è nessuno a guardarti le spalle. Posso davvero fidarmi della persona davanti a me fino alla fine?

E' per questo che non lavoro con gli altri. Non mi serve alcun nakama. Da quando ho preso il mare ho deciso di vivere da solo senza contare su qualcuno. Se lo avessi fatto, non sarei mai stato tradito dalle persone.

Quando vidi Ace per la prima volta, il momento in cui sentii la sua voce, ebbi delle aspettative per me, da qualche parte. Che miserabile. Da qualche parte nel mio cuore c'era ancora tenerezza.

E' venuto a salvarmi, pensai. Era davvero ciò che pensai.

Anche se una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai dovuta accadere.

Le mie emozioni improvvisamente si placarono. Quella sarebbe dovuta essere la mia vita e la guardavo con gli occhi della vita di qualcun altro. Anche qualcuno come me era felice di aver trovato qualcuno su un isola disabitata quando sarebbe dovuto essere tutto solo. Mi sentii sollevato.

Ma anche quel pensiero ebbe vita breve. Nakama rese il sentirsi tutto solo più accentuato. Dopotutto, se incontri qualcuno non importa cosa sia, quale situazione vi sia, inevitabilmente ti ritroverai confrontarti con il vuoto all'interno del tuo cuore.

« Comunque non so ancora quale sia il tuo nome. »

Erano passati alcuni minuti da quando ci eravamo incontrati ed Ace stava posizionando il barilotto davanti a sé, da solo. Non stette fermo fin quando non fu il momento di dirgli il mio nome, ho sempre odiato quando qualcuno ti chiede il nome con così tanta familiarità.

« Non ti dirò il mio nome... »

Borbottai in tutta risposta, danzando attorno il soggetto. Non mi fidavo di qualcuno che avevo incontrato per la prima volta a tal punto da dirgli il mio nome. Dal giorno in cui avevo deciso di vivere per conto mio, mi ero lasciato alle spalle il mio nome.

« Cosa? E perché? Noi siamo già amici, giusto? »

Fu quello che disse Ace. Da quando eravamo amici?

« Dai! Ti ho chiesto di dirmi il tuo nome. »

« Zitto. Okay, se uno pseudonimo ti va bene cosa ne dici se ti dicessi uno di quelli? »

Davanti ad un Ace invadente, uscì fuori una cosa del genere.

« Uno pseudonimo? »

« Ace è un bel nome, ti dispiacerebbe se lo usassi quando scriverò delle storie di avventura? »

Queste parole uscirono dalla mia bocca senza nemmeno pensarci, che strana sensazione.

La storia scorreva, ma in questo luogo, in questa situazione, per le parole che erano uscite dalla mia bocca essendo parte di uno sei sogni che avevo da bambino...

In tutta risposta alla mia richiesta di usare il suo nome, l'espressione di Ace fu annebbiata.

« Oi, aspetta un attimo. E' il mio nome. »

« E' per questo che l'ho chiamato pseudonimo, non importa che nome sia. Giusto? »

« Smettila. Il mio obiettivo è portare il mio nome in alto! Quindi, non copiarlo! »

" In alto " aveva detto Ace. Solo con questo compresi che tipo di persona gentile egli fosse e per quale motivo si trovasse su quell'isola.

« Hai trovato il tesoro? »

Chiesi ignorando l'andata della conversazione.

« Tu invece hai trovato qualcosa? »

Rispose immediatamente.

« No, solo dicerie... »

« Avere un tesoro straordinario è ciò che simboleggia un pirata forte. Era ciò che pensavo quando sono arrivato qui, ma ho perso la mia nave e non riesco affatto a trovare il tesoro. Non ci sono premi qui ed inoltre, non sono stato in grado di andar via. Questa è un isola feroce, non trovi? »

Per la prima volta realizzai che stava pensando ad innalzare il suo nome cercando quel tesoro leggendario, che nessuno aveva mai trovato prima d'ora o sconfiggendo i pirati più conosciuti. Era venuto su quell'isola solo per il gusto di quella banale ambizione...

Vi era una leggenda sul tesoro di quest'isola molto tempo fa, dovuta alla sua bella apparenza. E' una storia famosa tra i marinai locali, tuttavia nessuno si era mai avvicinato a quest'isola. E' naturale, poiché tutto ciò che entra non sarebbe stato in grado di uscire fino alla fine; anche se vi fosse stato eventualmente un tesoro.

Prima di tutto non mancano i pettegolezzi fra i marinai riguardo il tesoro. Nessuno sa cosa accade all'interno di quest'ultima, si limitano solamente a guardare quella bellissima isola da lontano e speculare su cosa ci sia o meno lì.

Non so dove l'avesse sentito, ma Ace sembrò prendere seriamente questi pettegolezzi e si prese la briga di venire su quest'isola. E' il tipo da essere distrutto dalle sue ambizioni, inoltre crede stupidamente che cooperare ci permetterà di vivere più a lungo.

« Ce l'ho! Be Deuce! »

Disse Ace improvvisamente.

« Il tuo pseudonimo. Che ne pensi? Be Deuce. Somiglia ad Ace, non è vero? »

« Ah? Hai detto Deuce? »

Deuce... Non era il termine che stava ad indicare il "due" nelle carte o nei dadi? Certamente significava " sfortuna " e descriveva la mia situazione perfettamente, ma ironicamente non era un nome brutto...

Ad ogni modo provai a chiedere ad Ace.

« Sai cosa vuol dire Deuce, giusto? »

« No. Ma sembra simile, vero? »

Rispose guardandomi in modo onesto, quindi probabilmente era davvero ignaro di tutto.

Con un'espressione seria, fece un unico cenno, apparentemente soddisfatto.

« E' un peccato, ma Ace è il mio nome. Non posso lasciartelo! Ecco perché pensavo che Deuce sarebbe stato un ottimo pseudonimo per te. Sai, sembrano uguali. »

« Smettila di pensare a quanto siano simili! »

« Ma... Non eri tu quello che si è rifiutato di dirmi il suo nome? Ed hai provato a prendere il mio! Come possono le persone sapere chi è chi se le due persone sulla stessa isola disabitata si chiamano entrambe Ace? Pensaci! Essendoci solo noi sull'isola, se io, che dovrei essere Ace, ti chiamassi Ace, chi dovrei essere? »

« Bene... Tu sei Ace, giusto? Inoltre volevo usare il tuo pseudonimo in un giorno futuro. Non è come credi, non voglio che tu cominci a chiamarmi Ace da un momento all'altro proprio ora. »

« Ma questo non mi renderà le cose facili quando dovrò rivolgermi a te. Quindi ti chiamerò Deuce. »

" E' fantastico, vero? " sembrò che egli lo pensasse. Non mi importava realmente, ma se a lui piaceva andava bene. Non che avessi intenzione di andare d'accordo con lui.

« Bene, sei Deuce. L'ho notato prima ma... »

Ace incrociò le braccia al petto e mi fissò la faccia in modo serio.

« Qualcuno nella tua città natale indossa uno di questi? O magari c'era un festival o qualcosa del genere? »

Quando dico che Ace mi stava fissando la faccia, in realtà per essere più accurati, stava fissando la maschera che nascondeva i miei occhi chiedendo informazioni a riguardo.

« Ah, per caso posso toccarla? »

Allo stesso tempo, notai anche questo. Si era presentato per primo, quindi, indipendentemente dall'aspetto, era un ragazzo perfettamente educato. Ma questa preoccupazione è inutile. Al tempo mi ero lasciato il mio nome alle spalle dopo aver deciso di prendere il mare per questo decisi di nascondere la mia faccia.

« No. E... Questo è qualcosa che indosso giusto perché mi piace. »

« Oh? Allora potresti essere Masked Deuce. Si abbina perfino al tuo abbigliamento con quel mantello. Sì, non suona affatto male. »

« Non darmi dei nomi così strani! »

Non appena Ace annuì in modo soddisfatto, sospirai. Ero stato trascinato nei suoi ritmi. Questo Ace aveva un'aria diversa rispetto agli altri.

In primo luogo indosso una maschera, perché non voglio che le persone che non capiscono il mio modo di vivere, conoscano la mia identità. Se loro non sanno com'è la mia faccia, posso evitare i guai.

« Ascolta. Ho deciso di indossare questa maschera fin dal momento in cui ho preso il mare. Facendo questo, pur catturando l'attenzione dei Marines, loro non sapranno chi sono nemmeno allora. Ha senso, no? »

Detto in altre parole, era una forma di confidenza riguardo la mia decisione.

Per vivere da solo in mare, avevo lasciato il mio vero nome e la mia faccia a terra e fu allora che mi resi conto per la prima volta di vivere la mia vita. Non ero più un cattivo studente in medicina, non avevo più rimpianti ed inoltre non avevo mai avuto un posto come quello sulla terraferma.

Mio padre era un dottore eccellente e mio fratello maggiore lo sarebbe diventato proprio come lui. Ero l'unico a non eccellere, quello strano della famiglia.

Quando mi incontravo con mio padre tutto ciò che sapeva dire era " Non mettermi in imbarazzo. " Mi sentivo come se non facesse altro che ripetere le stesse parole.

Ero sempre messo a paragone con il mio eccellente fratello maggiore. Mio fratello non era così, mi ignorava e mi evitava completamente.

Gli amici spesso ci prendevano in giro chiedendoci se fossimo per davvero fratelli. Cose come questa probabilmente facevano arrabbiare mio fratello maggiore, per questo motivo mi ignorava. Inoltre, questi amici reputavano stupido l'uscire con me e a loro volta mi ignoravano. Se provavo ad avvicinarmi mi prendevano in giro e mi lanciavano insulti. Pensandoci ora, forse ero l'unico a pensare a noi come amici.

Non appartenevo a loro, niente avrebbe cambiato ciò, perché era quello il corso delle cose, beh... E' una storia comune.

Anche se ciò è comune in ogni mondo, anche se è una storia noiosa e di luoghi comuni, non posso fuggire dall'essere il protagonista di questa storia noiosa.

Se così fosse, allora alla fine non sarei dovuto essere punito per aver provato a vivere onestamente con i miei sentimenti. Nella mia città natale i giorni passavano e le stesse cose accadevano ogni giorno ancora ed ancora.

Gradualmente, il pensiero stupido che il me attuale non fosse il vero me, mi ha reso forte. Volevo provare a vivere la vita del vero me e in quei giorni vuoti, misi le mani su una copia di Bragmen.

Non appena finii di leggerlo, potei improvvisamente ammirare lo scintillio del mare. Ebbi un assaggio di esperienza scioccante di cose come quali colori i celano solo dietro il mare.

In quel momento trovai il vero me stesso e realizzai che quello era l'inizio della mia vita. Presi questa decisione con corpo ed anima.

Vivere la vita e spingersi fino ad una morte selvaggia. Se fossi caduto, anche in un fiume di fango, mi sarei rialzato. Era ciò che avevo deciso, per far ciò avevo bisogno di questa maschera.

La maschera è qualcosa che necessito di essere.

o-o-o

« Non so se ha senso o meno, ma penso che se sei un uomo, dovresti essere in grado di essere orgoglioso di mostrare la tua faccia e dire il tuo nome, giusto? Giusto per dire, non immagino che possa essere altrimenti. »

Alle parole di Ace sospirai pensando al passato. Mi sentii come tempo fa, quando lasciai la mia città natale.

« Non voglio realmente un premio,vorrei una normale avventura. Questo è quanto. »

« Anche in questo caso non dovresti nascondere il tuo nome e la tua faccia, giusto? »

« Non so se hai compreso, ma nel luogo in cui vivevo le persone che chiedevano di prendere il mare, venivano squadrate dalla testa ai piedi e prese in giro. Pirati, persone con tesori, avventurieri, erano tutti considerati guai. Il giorno in cui scoprono che sei caduto in una simile vita, non è strano per loro perfino lapidare la tua famiglia. »

« Vedo... Oh, ho capito! »

Sembrando di aver realizzato qualcosa, la faccia di Ace si illuminò con un sorriso.

« Ti prendi cura della tua famiglia... »

« Cosa?? »

« Non vuoi causare guai alla tua famiglia, per questo ti sei allontanato dalla tua città natale. Mi sbaglio? »

Dare confidenza ad Ace nel dirlo, era come parlare senza pensare.

« Non mi piacciono! Mi disgustano, infatti li odio. Ecco perché sono qui. »

« Davvero? Che strano... Ero sicuro di aver avuto ragione. »

Ace si accigliò mentre si arruffava i capelli neri sopra la testa.

« Non... E' questo il caso... »

Fama? Non era quella. Ma non disse altro in risposta al ragazzo.

« Parlando di famiglia, ho un fratellino. Beh... Non siamo legati dal sangue, ma comunque... »

Disse Ace voltandosi a guardare il mare.

« E' rumoroso come una scimmia. Riesco a malapena a ricordare un momento senza di lui, quindi stargli lontano e farlo da solo in questo modo, è inaspettatamente solo... »

Ace ridacchiò con un sorriso sbilenco. Il suo fratellino non imparentato dal sangue. Questa era la famiglia di Ace.

Nonostante fossi geloso delle circostante di Ace, ero frustrato. Anche se avevo lasciato la mia città natale, non avevo provato altro che solitudine.

Anche se io ed Ace sembravamo avere la stessa eta, perché avevamo vissuto vite così differenti fino ad ora?

o-o-o

Quando penso avere un legame di sangue con te, mi sento in imbarazzo.

o-o-o

Da quando mio fratello maggiore mi aveva sempre ignorato, l'unica cosa che mi avesse mai detto era quella. Ancora oggi quelle parole bruciano nei miei ricordi e quando ci penso non posso far altro che stringere i pugni.

« Buon per te, hai un posto in cui tornare... »

Dissi con quella realizzazione, per poi continuare come se fossi solo.

« Perché sei venuto qui? Perché non torni dal tuo fratellino? »

« Oi oi... Perché sei impazzito improvvisamente? »

« Sono diverso da te. Se hai un posto in cui vuoi tornare, non significa forse essere felici? »

Mi alzai all'improvviso camminando verso di lui.

« Hai un posto in cui tornare, un grandioso fratellino non legato a te dal sangue, ma dal cuore e tu sei un disgustoso bastardo, non è forse così? Sicuramente avrai una madre amorevole ed un padre che stanno aspettando il tuo ritorno con ansia. Sei dannatamente benedetto! »

Sputai pieno di rabbia e mi voltai con l'intenzione di andar via.

« Mia madre, è morta... »

Borbottò Ace in tutta risposta. Il suo comportamento era diverso rispetto a prima e la sua voce si era fatta più profonda.

Senza pensare le mie gambe si fermarono ed ebbi la sensazione di aver detto qualcosa di insensibile. Ma pur pensandoci non sarei potuto tornare indietro.

« E tuo padre? Che mi dici di tuo padre, eh? »

Chiesi guardando oltre la mia spalla. Perché negli occhi di Ace c'era esitazione non appena pronunciai la parola " padre "?

« Anche mio padre è morto... »

Quella non era una buona cosa. L'aria era diventata asfissiante a causa dei sentimenti negativi, ma anche comprendendo che il torto ci avvolgeva comodamente, incominciai ad inventare scuse contorte.

« Ogni volta che incontravo mio padre, non mi diceva mai niente oltre al " non mettermi in imbarazzo ". Rispetto a ciò, uscire con te dovrebbe essere un po' più inutile. Quindi se è andato via, è andato via ed è tutto apposto, giusto? Se tutto ciò che ti resta sono dei ricordi felici... »

Dissi prendendo una pausa. Ace mi stava fissando e notai che stava tremando appena nel momento in cui aprì la sua bocca.

« Non ho ricordi felici. Non conosco nemmeno la faccia di mia madre e mio padre non era affatto una buona persona. Per fartela breve lui era un criminale... »

« Un criminale dici... Ed è morto, no? Anche se non hai fatto niente di male perché fai quella faccia così acida? Non lasciarti condizionare! »

Silenzio. L'espressione cupa di Ace rimase intatta e cominciò a borbottare.

« Quindi questo non mi rende cattivo, vero? Sono solo cosciente. A nessuno importa se c'è un famoso criminale in giro. Infatti, come te, nessuno penserà nemmeno alla cosa, giusto? Capisci almeno il problema nel dire che un criminale è semplicemente un criminale o forse dovrei dire che uno dei miei genitori era il re dei Pirati? Era il peggiore dei criminali. Mi fa venir voglia di morire. Ma non è così per te, giusto? Dico bene? Non farmi diventare il protagonista di una tragedia... »

Disse lui non sapendo cos'altro dire.

Ace fissò la spiaggia mentre quelle parole fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra.

« No, aspetta un attimo... Voglio dire, cosa c'entra con la tua reazione? »

Quella era una strana atmosfera e le risate secche e forzate erano completamente inutili.

« Non è vero... Ho ragione? »

Ace chiuse i suoi occhi, poi a malapena annuì appena.

« Roger? Quel Roger? Il re dei Pirati, Roger? »

Un moment-

Successivamente Ace confermò la cosa.

Il sole stava appena tramontando colorando il cielo intorno a noi di rosso ed Ace era seduto lì in silenzio. Gli uccelli marini che erano stati così rumorosi in precedenza avevano ad un certo punto smesso di gridare. Con solo il suono delle onde, potevo ascoltarlo facilmente. Non pensavo che quest'isola potesse essere così tranquilla.

Fissai la faccia di Ace.

Il re dei pirati, Gol D. Roger.

Non era un criminale qualsiasi. Il suo nome era quello leggendario del diavolo che tutti conoscevano.

Era il pirata che disse di aver conquistato la Grand Line ed ottenuto il One Piece e non sarebbe stato esagerato dire che la sua esecuzione ebbe un grande impatto nel mondo.

Prima di Roger e dopo Roger.

Questo era il pensiero che aveva messo le radici nel mondo e quell'uomo ebbe una grande influenza.

Molti cittadini lo temono, i Marines ed il governo mondiale lo vedono come una minaccia e per mano di ladri e disadattati la sua è un'esistenza degna di sfida. Quello è l'uomo chiamato Roger.

Parlando sinceramente, l'ho sempre considerato come un qualcosa di simile ad un mostro nato dalle leggende. E ora mi dicono che il figlio di quell'uomo, il suo vero figlio di sangue è Ace? Il ragazzo di fronte ai miei occhi?

Non è una storia a cui poter credere all'improvviso. Se non fossimo stati naufraghi su un'isola disabitata praticamente senza cibo o acqua, avrei riso di gusto dopo questo normale racconto. Ma qui eravamo...

In situazioni di estrema fame e sete, si mostra la nostra vera natura. Cominciamo a parlare ed agire come non faremmo di solito e questo è il modo in cui mi ero sentito fino a quel momento.

Io stesso, ma anche Ace. Non eravamo più in grado di mentire.

Non che non potessimo, semplicemente tutto era dovuto al tipo di situazione in cui ci trovavamo.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere a cosa stesse pensando Ace e se avesse altro da dire. Non so se provasse rimpanto per ciò o meno, se si fosse pentito di aver rivelato il segreto della sua nascita. Ma alla fine, in una situazione di emergenza, la verità viene dal profondo del tuo cuore.

« Merda. »

Schioccando la lingua nel ripensare a quell'idea inquietante, voltai di nuovo le spalle ad Ace.

« Ah, hey... Costruiamo la barca insieme. »

« Non parlarmi mai più. Non ho intenzione di chiedere aiuto ad uno come te... »

Camminai lungo la sabbia lasciandomi alle spalle quella linea, non avevo bisogno di lui.

Avvolto in quell'aria da cattivo, mi lasciai alle spalle quel posto. Per preparare la mia fuga, i miei bisogni immediati erano acqua e cibo. Anche se fossi fuggito dall'isola, non avrebbe senso se fossi morto di fame in mare.

Lasciando Ace nel costruire una barca da solo, vagai per l'interno dell'isola per raccogliere acqua e cibo.

Come detto, l'unico cibo decente che avevo fra le mie mani erano le uova degli uccelli di mare, i quali non sarebbero stati sufficienti a soddisfare la mia fame cronica. Gli uccelli di mare danzavano nel cielo, anche se sarebbe stato così utile se, mentre volavano al di sopra della mia testa, adempiessero al mandato del cielo cadendomi addosso. Non riuscii a pensare a quante volte ebbi quel ridicolo pensiero.

C'era una foresta su quell'isola, ma non riuscii a trovare nessun frutto o animale commestibile. Potevo sentire gli uccellini o altre cose, ma non riuscii a trovarli. Scavai nel terreno trovando qualcosa di simile alle patate, tuttavia credo che fossero velenose, poiché ogni qualvolta toccavano le mie labbra queste si intorpidivano e si gonfiavano.

Le formiche all'interno della foresta erano feroci, tendevano ad attaccarti se provavi ad avvicinarti al loro nido. Erano su tutto il mio corpo a mordermi la pelle un numero infinito di volte. Nella rabbia divorai le formiche raggruppate nel palmo della mia mano, ma erano aspre e non fecero nulla per lenire il vuoto all'interno del mio stomaco.

Tutto ciò a cui pensavo era il cibo e perché, in un momento come quello, non erano i miei cibi preferiti che ricordavo, ma bensì tutti i cibi comuni che non noti molto quando passi giornate serene. Se sono cibi comuni, allora non erano il tipo di cibi a cui tendevi pensare, eppure continuavano a riapparire fuori e dentro la mia mente.

Tutto ciò che lasciavo quando ero sazio, tutto il cibo che da bambino non mangiavo in gran segreto solo perché non mi piaceva, ricordai ogni momento. Se quelle cose fossero apparse davanti ai miei occhi in quell'istante...

Se fossi stato in grado di fuggire da quell'isola, la prima cosa che avrei fatto, sarebbe stato mangiare quel cibo e dopo l'altro, quest'altro e quest'altro ancora, giusto un ultima volta.

Era come se qualcosa avesse preso possesso di me e spesi tutto il giorno a pensarci.

Per quanto riguardasse l'acqua, solo un po', ripeto solo un po', avrebbe potuto ancora salvarmi.

Oltre la spiaggia c'era una scogliera e notai che era umida. All'inizio credetti che quella fosse acqua di mare, ma quando la leccai mi accorsi che era acqua pura. Era acqua piovana o di sorgente?

Non mi importava molto fin quando l'acqua sarebbe gocciolata giù dalla parete della scogliera proprio come stava facendo.

Fissai una bottiglia vuota sulla scogliera raccogliendo l'acqua che usciva dalla parete della scogliera e questo fu possibile creando un filo con i bordi sfrangiati dei miei vestiti. Un'estremità venne attaccata alla parete della scogliera e l'altra nella bottiglia.

Usandolo come filo connettore, una goccia dopo l'altra cominciarono ad accumularsi sul fondo della bottiglia ed in un'intera giornata riuscii a collezionare 2 o 3 bottiglie d'acqua, sufficienti per poter placare la sete.

Presto persi la cognizione del tempo.

Quando ero ancora nella mia città natale, pensavo a come se fossi andato su un'isola disabitata, stando alle avventure lette, mi sarei limitato a calcolare i giorni su un muro.

Ma ora, anche se avevo intenzione di farlo, non l'ho fatto. Anche se sono vivo, sono troppo occupato per pensare a ciò.

Vagando solo con l'intento di raccogliere cibo e acqua, la giornata volse al termine. Solo girovagando avevo sete e fame ed anche se non facevo nulla, avevo sete e fame.

Di notte faceva freddo ed avevo bisogno di trovar riparo dalla brezza marina, mentre cercavo del cibo infatti, raccolsi dei rami creando così un riparo. Allo stesso tempo, collezionai dei materiali da utilizzare per la barca quando sarei fuggito dall'isola.

Onestamente, avevo avuto molto da fare.

Sembrava che il sole tramontasse subito dopo essere sorto e le notti sembravano insolitamente lunghe.

Nel mio rifugio, il mio corpo esausto rotolò assonnato, mentre il suono del vento e del mare aumentavano improvvisamente quando si faceva notte.

Quando ero assonnato quei venti forti mi svegliavano. Questo sarebbe accaduto più e più volte durante la notte, era come se qualcuno non volesse lasciarmi addormentare, così da far soffiare il vento nel momento in cui cominciavo a lasciarmi andare.

E ogni volta che mi svegliavo di soprassalto borbottavo: " Fa freddo... "

Quelle parole uscivano dalle mie labbra in modo incosciente, lo dissi perché ogni giorno era una battaglia, eppure non riuscivo ancora ad accendere un falò.

Cosa stavo sbagliando? Il legno dell'isola non era buono per accendere il fuoco? O forse erano entrambe le cose? Tuttavia, dovetti far a meno del fuoco per innumerevoli notti.

La spiaggia di notte era fredda, ma la foresta non era il luogo ideale in cui dormire. Quando la luce delle stelle non raggiungeva il suolo, le feroci formiche di prima erano lì.

Avvolto nel mio cappotto il più che potevo, continuavo a mormorare " freddo..." e di tanto in tanto il mio vagabondo inconscio mi svegliava di soprassalto.

Era ironico, pensai. Ero arrivato su una bellissima isola disabitata, proprio come quelle che avevo sempre sognato da bambino, dopo aver letto di queste nei libri. Lì e in questo momento, stavo morendo.

La realtà e i sogni sono così differenti?

La mia sopravvivenza non stava andando poi così bene, né poteva sembrarlo nonostante Ace stesse costruendo quella barca.

o-o-o

Era pomeriggio. Camminavo lungo la spiaggia e proprio in quel momento Ace si preparava all'ennesimo tentativo per uscire in mare. Chissà, quanti tentativi aveva fatto finora?

Ciò che Ace aveva costruito sembrava essere una buffonata, una bara, piuttosto che una barca. Cavalcando su di essa, lasciò galantemente la riva.

Guardai la barca per un po' vedendola scomparire dalla mia vista, mentre si trascinava lungo il mare e poco dopo Ace ritornò bagnato fradicio e senza barca.

« Non credo che mi arrenderò solo per una stupidaggine del genere... »

Esitando, Ace vacillò. Quell'ottimismo dalla prima volta che ci eravamo incontrati stava cambiando ed aveva perso colpi, ora era praticamente pieno di tristezza.

Il mio stomaco brontolò.

Di solito non lo noti, ma il tuo corpo e la tua faccia diventano tutt'al più un'ossessione così come l'aspetto. Fu qui che lo notai! Era pieno di tristezza, ma non riuscivo a vedere in Ace quello sguardo tormentato.

Senza pensarci mi guardai alle spalle; Ace se n'era già andato.

Provai a seguire le sue impronte nella sabbia della spiaggia. Pensandoci attentamente stavo facendo tutto ciò che era in mio potere per sopravvivere, ma non avevo idea di cosa facesse Ace oltre al costruire le barche.

Il mio passo era pesante, ero così esausto da non poter camminare correttamente. Inciampando continuai ad andare avanti, fin quando la schiena di Ace non fu nel mio campo visivo.

Nascosto all'ombra di un albero lì vicino, vidi tutta la scena.

Il mattino seguente, senza pensarci rilasciai un piccolo " Ah."

Ace si fermò con le spalle rivolte verso di me e verso la spiaggia. Dove lo aveva trovato? Con mia sorpresa aveva in mano un grosso frutto rotondo.

La mia gola urlò per quel frutto fresco e maturo, potevo possederlo anche a distanza.

« Dove lo ha trovato? Merda... Ha mangiato della frutta del genere per tutto questo tempo? »

Stavo già assaporando il frutto. Il mio stomaco vuoto ringhiò per poter essere riempito fin quando non fissai i buchi nel frutto che Ace teneva in mano.

A quel tempo ricordai inaspettatamente cosa fosse successo il giorno in cui ci incontrammo.

Suo padre era il re dei pirati, Ace aveva annuito! Non mi ero sbagliato. Il suo silenzio aveva risposto alla mia domanda. È il figlio del peggiore dei malvagi. Il vero figlio di un uomo giustiziato e il terrore di molte persone. Il ricordo di un terribile criminale. Era ingiusto, quel ragazzo stava vivendo senza fame o sete. Come poteva essere?

A quel tempo pensai di rubargli il frutto con ogni mezzo necessario. Raccolsi un grosso ramo da un albero lì vicino con un grugnito. Pensai in modo disperato, cercando di arrivare ad una conclusione.

Ecco dove sono nati i pirati e gli avventurieri di cui si prendono gioco tutti, non era forse a causa dell'infamia di Roger che venivano derisi? Non lo so, ma probabilmente era così, quindi decisi di provarci.

Comunque era un'isola disabitata, nessuno lo avrebbe visto. Non avevo bisogno di compassione, né di sentirmi in colpa, soprattutto quando Ace portava dentro di sé il sangue del peggior criminale: Roger.

Con quel grosso ramo barcollai lentamente e furtivamente in direzione di Ace. Mi avvicinai alle sue spalle e nel momento in cui alzai il braccio, " Gyururururu " il mio stomaco brontolò.

« Aaaah... »

Sospirai miseramente.

Ace si voltò, ero stato scoperto.

«Mh? Oh... Quello è un bel ramo! »

Ace prese quel ramo, quasi come stesse prendendo una caramella ad un bambino. Non avrei avuto modo di prendergli quel frutto, ero al mio limite solamente restando in piedi.

Davanti ai miei occhi c'era Ace con in mano il mio ramo.

Alzai lo sguardo su di lui con una faccia pallida. Il mio respiro divenne pesante. Mi aveva preso l'arma ed io non avevo la forza di correre. Stavo per raccogliere ciò che avevo seminato, almeno fu questo ciò che pensai, ma la reazione di Ace non fu affatto ciò che avevo immaginato sarebbe stata.

« Sei venuto a darmi una mano con la barca? »

Disse Ace per poi sorridere.

« Uh, ah, uuh... »

In quel momento non riuscii a parlare e gemetti. Al contempo mi ero vergognato miseramente delle mie stesse azioni. Le lacrime sgorgarono naturalmente, dai miei occhi asciutti, ero grato di star indossando una maschera.

E subito dopo, anche se questa era la situazione, anzi... Proprio perché era quella la situazione, il mio stomaco emise un enorme ringhio.

Con un sorriso amaro Ace prese quel frutto dalla sua mano e me lo porse.

« Tieni, puoi averlo. »

Eppure in quel momento...

Gyururururu

Ace emise un piccolo rantolo. Come se volesse rispondere al mio stomaco, anche lo stomaco di Ace si lasciò scappare un brontolio, più forte. Anche Ace era a stomaco vuoto.

Nondimeno chiesi ad Ace, il quale mi stava offrendo il cibo con la faccia di chi non ne aveva mangiato nemmeno un po'...

« Ce ne sono altri lì fuori? Ce ne sono? Vero? »

« No, ho raccolto questo proprio ora. Probabilmente è arrivato qui a riva proprio come abbiamo fatto noi... »

Mi sentii come se fossi appena stato bastonato in testa. Non potevo affrontarlo, non così. Caddi al suolo e mi accorsi di star piangendo. Ace sembrò non aver capito, ma rimase in silenzio.

Che tipo di pensieri spaventosi avevo avuto?

Decisi da me che portare il sangue di Roger nelle vene, rendeva Ace a malapena umano, così mi convinsi che ciò che avevo fatto fosse giusto. Ma avevo visto Roger solamente nei giornali e nei libri. Non lo avevo mai incontrato, né gli avevo mai parlato. Stavo solo inghiottendo la sua reputazione a livello mondiale, l'opinione altrui sul suo conto.

I miei pensieri erano per davvero così superficiali e brutti?

Fu in quel momento che ebbi un'epifania. Quella era esattamente la reazione degli adulti della mia infanza dei quali ero insoddisfatto. Quegli adulti si prendevano gioco di Bragmen e lo guardavano con pregiudizio. E anch'io avevo guardato Ace con lo stesso tipo di pregiudizio.

Da quando ero diventato così adulto come persona?

Ma cosa ne era del vero Ace?

Non prestava attenzione nemmeno alla sua stessa fame, che condivideva il cibo con qualcuno che aveva fame. Ecco il tipo di persona che era Ace.

Era il figlio di Roger, Ace! Il quale portava il sangue del re dei pirati e che avevo visto con i miei stessi occhi.

« Qualcosa non va? Hai fame, vero? Hai intenzione di mangiarlo? »

Risposi tirando su col naso.

« Io... Non posso mangiarlo! »

Mi vergognavo di me stesso, non ero qualcuno a cui quale Ace avrebbe dovuto dare il suo cibo. Non ne valeva la pena, avrei dovuto morire di fame, almeno questo avrebbe compensato il mio peccato; pensai.

« Mangialo. »

Disse Ace aggrottando le ciglia mentre spingeva il frutto verso di me.

« Non lo farò! »

Insistetti scuotendo la testa.

« Perché no? Sei affamato! Smettila di rifiutare. »

« M-ma... Anche tu sei affamato... »

La mia forza di volontà aumentava e la mia voce era sollevata. Stavo piangendo, ma mi rifiutavo di perdere. Ace fece un'espressione preoccupata, ma non dissi nulla finché...

« Okay, dividiamolo a metà. Ti sta bene? »

Disse, ma non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che tagliò in due il frutto con il coltello che aveva.

« Vedi? Sto mangiando. Ora mangia anche tu. »

Con un piccolo sorriso mi consegnò metà del frutto, mentre senza parole guardavo quel frutto davanti ai miei occhi. Dimenticai la mia determinazione e lo presi, intanto Ace diede un morso alla metà restante.

« Beh... Non è velenoso, anche se non ha un buon sapore. »

Disse Ace masticando fermamente il frutto.

Diedi un morso al frutto nella mia mano anch'io. Con il succo fresco gocciolante dal taglio di poco prima davanti ai miei occhi, aggrapparmi alla mia determinazione divenne impossibile.

« È buono. Ha un sapore orribile, ma è buono. »

Non riuscii a fermarmi dopo il primo morso e come se fossi in un sogno, divorai il frutto. Non appena ebbi mangiato il frutto, le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere sul mio viso senza pensarci.

« È buono... È buono... Mi dispiace, sono così dispiaciuto... »

Continuai a piangere dopo aver mangiato il frutto.

In realtà, non era così buono come avevo detto che fosse. Era il frutto più sgradevole che avessi mai mangiato in vita mia, eppure penso che mi fossi sentito come non fossi mai stato più in grado di mangiare qualcosa di così delizioso.

Ero andato alla deriva su un'isola disabitata: tra la disperazione della fame e della sete, finalmente avevo assaporato il vero sapore della vita.

Gradualmente il cielo si colorò di un rosso intenso, anche quella giornata era giunta al termine.

Dopo aver mangiato il frutto commentando su quanto fosse disgustoso, Ace ed io ci sedemmo uno accanto all'altro guardando il sole tramontare oltre l'orizzonte. Come al solito, quello era il tipico scenario di quella bellissima isola che era in grado di farti tremare.

Pensai allo scheletro vicino al cespuglio... Era stato in grado di vedere un tramonto come quello che stavamo vedendo quando si era trascinato a riva tutto solo?

Senza nessuno con cui parlare, tutto solo.

Mentre pensavo a quelle cose, apprezzavo Ace che era lì al mio fianco? Mi resi conto che fino ad allora in realtà, non ero stato solo per tutto quel tempo.

Perché Ace era lì ed avevo fatto il mio meglio per sopravvivere, pur pensando di essere solo. Per questo motivo ho pensato alla presenza di qualcun altro sull'isola scegliendo di vivere in solitudine ed Ace aveva fatto lo stesso.

« Questo tramonto... »

Ace disse chiaramente.

« Anche se penso che sia carino, arriverà da solo verso la fine, senza che nessuno possa vedere questo scenario. Non importa quanto sia bello, è noioso... »

Ridacchiò Ace.

Presto il sole tramontò, ma non avevo freddo come al solito. Era perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo avevo del cibo nello stomaco? O perché ero lì con Ace?

Era strano. Per qualche motivo sembrò che stesse diventando più caldo di quanto non fosse durante il giorno.

Casualmente mi voltai verso il ragazzo. Ace era in fiamme e non in senso figurato! Era letteralmente in fiamme; le fiamme fluttuavano dal suo corpo.

« Caldo... Eeeeeeeeeeeh? »

Mentre urlavo, Ace si accorse subito dell'anomalia sul suo corpo.

« Aaaah! Che diavolo succede??? »

Ace corse intorno urlando ed io cominciai a seppellirlo con la sabbia sotto di noi, tuttavia le fiamme aumentarono a dismisura senza dar cenno di volersi fermare.

« P...Perché improvvisamente sto andando a fuoco? »

Mentre lanciavo sabbia alle fiamme senza sosta, improvvisamente mi sono ricordato di una cosa che non quadrava. Il corpo di Ace era improvvisamente avvolto dalle fiamme, eppure era diverso da quando un corpo o dei vestiti andavano in fiamme. Era strano, ma era come se il suo corpo, vestiti compresi, fossero diventati tutt'uno col fuoco.

« Uwaaaah! Scotta... Scotta... Sco.. Non scotta? »

Ace riacquistò immediatamente la calma. In quel momento, le fiamme che coprivano il suo corpo, diventarono più piccole davanti ai miei occhi prima di spegnersi. Non c'era una sola bruciatura sul corpo di Ace, né i suoi vestiti o il cappello, né un punto bruciato o neanche un po' di fuliggine.

« Non è possibile... Quel frutto... »

Mormorai mentre lo fissavo sbalordito.

« Era un frutto del diavolo. »

I frutti del diavolo erano dei frutti proibiti che si diceva fossero la reincarnazione del Diavolo del mare. Vero o meno, se osi dar loro un morso, diventi una nuova nave per quel potere diabolico. E in cambio dei poteri acquisiti, si dice che chi mangia un frutto del mare sarà per sempre odiato dal mare, in altre parole si diventa incapaci di nuotare per sempre.

Non ne avevo mai visto uno al di fuori dei libri ed anche il più ridicolo dei frutti costava in modo ridicolo circa 100,000,000 beri e ora ne avevamo mangiato uno senza nemmeno saperlo. Non riuscivo a pensare a nient'altro che potesse spiegare il misterioso fenomeno accaduto proprio davanti ai miei occhi.

« Quello era un frutto del diavolo? »

Chiese Ace guardandosi il palmo della mano ormai tornato normale.

« Aspetta un secondo! Se quello era un frutto del diavolo, questo vuol dire che non sarò più in grado di nuotare! »

Mentre lo diceva, si alzò di scatto e corse verso il mare di fronte a noi. Senza un segno di esitazione, entrò scontrandosi con le onde del mare.

« Hey Deuce, guarda! Sto bene. Quello non era realmente un frutto del mare. »

Non appena pronunciò quelle parole, Ace continuò ad avanzare fra le onde più profonde.

« Non era un frutto del diavolo. Sto bene. Sto.. Ah. »

Inaspettatamente Ace affondò, proprio come un burattino con i fili tagliati.

« Cosa stai facendo? »

Mi affrettai a raggiungere il punto in cui Ace era affondato e lo trascinai pretenziosamente a riva, dove notai qualcosa.

« È tutto okay, sto... bene? »

Osservai il mio corpo stupito, proprio come aveva fatto Ace in precedenza. Non avevo preso fuoco improvvisamente e anche se ero bagnato, avevo ancora energia.

« Penso che il frutto del diavolo dia il suo potere solamente a chi lo mangia prima. »

Ora che il ragazzo era fuori dall'acqua, sembrò che le sue forze fossero ritornate non appena si svegliò sputando l'acqua. Era come se quella debolezza non l'avesse mai avuta.

« E ciò che ne rimane è solo un comunissimo frutto dal sapore orribile, immagino. »

Mentre lo dicevo Ace guardò la punta del suo dito, poi in un battito di ciglia, la punta del dito passò da un tremolio alla trasformazione in una piccola fiamma.

Alla fine sapevamo che era un reale frutto del diavolo.

« Quindi... Questo è un frutto del diavolo. Non mi sembra reale, sai... »

Ace si concentrò di nuovo sulla punta del suo dito e e fiamme rosse tremolanti delicatamente tornarono gradualmente alla loro forma precedente. Le fiamme si spensero ed eccolo di nuovo, il dito come prima senza una sola bruciatura.

« Mh... Immagino che sia così. »

Vedendo Ace calmarsi riguardo i suoi poteri, gli chiesi:

« Hai bisogno di una spiegazione migliore riguardo i frutti del diavolo? »

« Te l'ho detto prima, giusto? Ho un fratellino, si chiama Luffy ed anche lui ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo. Quindi so a grandi linee come adattarmi ad esso, rispetto alla maggior parte delle persone. Beh... Comunque ogni volta che combattevamo l'uno contro l'altro, vincevo sempre. »

« Che razza di fratelli... A proposito, come fai a battere un qualcuno che possiede i poteri del frutto del diavolo? »

La sua storia andò per le lunghe e non riuscii a seguirla del tutto.

« Il mio fratellino ha mangiato il Gomu Gomu No Mi, quindi è un uomo di gomma. È intessante, cioè intendo dire... Il suo braccio si allunga con un booooing, lo sai? »

Ace sembrava felice di raccontare quella storia, mentre allungava il pugno nell'imitare il fratellino.

In realtà, Ace aveva sempre avuto un'espressione felice, ma quando parlava del suo fratellino, lo era ancora di più. Erano una famiglia, indipendentemente dal legame di sangue, ma penso che fosse proprio per questo che apprezzava il suo fratellino. Anche intrappolati qui su un'isola disabitata che sembrava ai margini del mondo, questi pensieri e sentimenti per la sua famiglia non sarebbero cambiati.

« Restare intrappolati nella stessa situazione con Luffy non è poi così male, sai... »

L'espressione di Ace diventò più nitida.

« Onestamente, anche se mi trovo su un'isola disabitata, non so più nuotare. Se farò affondare la prossima barca, non potrò più uscire di qui. »

Ace fissò le sue mani. Questa volta non fu solo il suo dito, ma tutto il suo palmo a trasformarsi in fiamme ardenti. ll sole era tramontato, eppure le sue fiamme illuminarono la spiaggia completamente oscurata. Era come se fosse un falò. La mia ombra e quella di Ace ondeggiavano al suono delle onde.

Ace rimase in silenzio mentre fissava le fiamme. La sua preoccupazione era naturale, un dato di fatto, poiché coloro che mangiavano un frutto del mare erano odiati da quest'ultimo e perdevano la capacità di nuotare. Non erano più in grado di nuotare, ma non come una comune persona normale, anzi se si fossero immersi nell'acqua avrebbero perso tutta la loro forza vitale in pochi istanti. Ecco come funzionava adesso il corpo di Ace.

Cosa significava? Era piuttosto ovvio.

C'era una corrente speciale in tutta l'isola, quella era la fossa delle formiche-leone del mare. Per farcela, Ace aveva creato innumerevoli barche andando contro di essa. Anche se si fosse lanciato dalla barca, avrebbe potuto nuotare mentre si aggrappava ad essa. Se la barca si fosse rotta, avrebbe potuto tornare a riva. È andata così, fino ad ora. Non c'era modo di farlo questa volta.

Se fosse caduto, non avrebbe potuto far altro che aspettare la morte.

Quello era il prezzo da pagare in cambio di quel potere inaspettato del fuoco che aveva ottenuto. Anche se poteva illuminare quella notte oscura, non poteva più attraversare il mare.

Il potere di Ace non era quello di far uscire le fiamme dalla sua mano, ma era quello di trasformare il proprio corpo in fiamme tremolanti. Il nome del frutto che lo aveva trasformato in fiamme scoppiettanti era il Mera Mera no Mi. Ace avrebbe dovuto acquisire l'abilità di superare una forza della natura, il fuoco e invece a causa di quel potere era rimasto intrappolato.

ll suo corpo poteva trasformarsi in fiamme, esplodere fiamme ardenti; un potere travolgente del mondo naturale. Era tutto nelle mani di Ace eppure...

Ebbi un lampo di genio.

« Ace, riesci a manipolare quella fiamma? »

« Mh? Probabilmente potrei riuscirci, ma ho bisogno di pratica. »

Ace tese la mano come una pistola e la puntò verso il mare, lanciando una piccola palla di fuoco nella notte. Quest'ultima tracciava una parabola nel cielo e presto scomparve nell'oscurità della notte.

« Come potresti usare la forza del fuoco? Regolando la potenza forse? Potresti controllarla consapevolmente? »

« Non ne sono sicuro, ma non è impossibile... Credo. »

Ascoltando la risposta di Ace, sorrisi.

« Allora potremmo essere in grado di uscire da qui. »

o-o-o

Il giorno successivo, Ace cominciò il suo addestramento speciale.

Avvolgere oggetti tra le fiamme e bruciare cose. Usare semplicemente la forza delle fiamme per spazzare via le cose.

Colpì un sacco di rami di un albero sulla spiaggia sabbiosa usandoli come obiettivi per la ripetuta pratica.

Grazie alla capacità di Ace di accendere un fuoco, anche la nostra sopravvivenza stava andando meglio ed anche la conoscenza di Ace dovuta dall'essere cresciuto in una giungla da bambino ci aiutò molto. Come ad esempio scavare buche per trovare l'acqua di fonte, filtrare quell'acqua, quindi bollirla e immagazzinarla.

E passandole attraverso il fuoco, le cose che sembravano immangiabili diventarono commestibili, inoltre dovetti soffrire altre notti fredde.

E così passarono alcuni giorni. Presto Ace riuscì a manipolare liberamente le sue fiamme.

In breve tempo...

« È fatta! »

Finalmente finimmo la barca. Le nostre mani e i nostri vestiti erano diventati neri come il carbone, questo perché Ace mi aiutò a bruciare la legna per la barca dopo il suo addestramento. La carbonizzazione del legno bruciandolo in superficie, ne aumenta drasticamente la durata, la resistenza al fuoco e l'impermeabilità, o almeno così mi sono ricordato di aver letto in un diario di viaggio. Non so quanto potesse essere d'aiuto, ma avrebbe dovuto sopportare il vento e le onde meglio del normale legno.

Nel momento in cui Ace sarebbe riuscito a generare fiamme e poi modificarle liberamente, questa barca sarebbe stata completata.

Ecco come si muoverà questa barca. Per sfondare la fossa delle formiche leone e sfuggire a quest'isola, avevamo bisogno semplicemente del potere di andare contro potenti correnti marine. È impossibile anche con il potere umano di due persone, ma con le fiamme di Ace pensai che avremmo potuto farcela. Per l'esattezza, con la forza delle fiamme di Ace.

« Ascolta, la forza delle fiamme, la loro energia, viene usata per far girare questa tavola, che dovrebbe spingere in avanti la barca. Ho chiamato questa barca Stricker. »

« Stricker... Questa cosa sfonderà la corrente, eh? Va bene, allora se ne sei certo facciamo una festa prima della partenza. Mangiamo tutto il cibo che possiamo oggi e qui.»

« Queste sono le nostre scorte di cibo, quindi non puoi... »

« Ah, è vero. »

Al mio fianco c'era tutto il cibo e l'acqua che avevamo raccolto per caricarli sulla barca. Presi due bottiglie di acqua raccolta dalla pila e ne consegnai una ad Ace.

« Bene, oggi scapperemo. »

« Ne sono certo! »

Ace mostrò i suoi denti bianchi in un sorriso e così brindammo con le nostre due bottiglie d'acqua.

o-o-o

La barca sembrò planare mentre correva sopra le dolci onde. Con le fiamme vigorosamente brucianti di Ace come nostra forza trainante, stavamo andando molto più veloci di come avremmo fatto se avessimo usato i remi e non aspettammo nemmeno il vento, poiché la barca continuava ad andare avanti.

Ci allontanammo dall'isola, ci allontanammo dalle grida degli uccelli marini. La tomba che avevamo fatto per lo scheletro sembrò ridursi ad un minimo granello di sabbia. Da lontano, l'isola sembrava esattamente un bellissimo paradiso. Il cielo era sereno e l'oceano scintillava.

Era una cosa strana, perché avevo sofferto molta fame e sete lì, ma lasciandola così, provavo una specie di rimpianto. Non avrei mai pensato che avrei ricordato questa inevitabile isola della morte con nostalgia. Non mi ero sentito così, nemmeno quando ero fuggito dalla mia città e ancora...

Poi, non appena Ace si voltò guardando l'isola insieme a me disse in modo calmo:

« All'inizio, pensavo di dover trovare un tesoro il più velocemente possibile e poi di battere un forte pirata e poi un altro pirata più forte, dopodiché un altro più forte ancora... Così da avere un nome lì fuori. »

Mentre teneva premuto il suo vibrante cappello arancione contro il capo, in modo che la brezza marina non lo facesse volare via, Ace continuò piano.

« Ma mi sbagliavo. Non posso diventare famoso solamente grazie a questo. Non importa quanto prezioso possa essere il tesoro che avrei trovato, non importa quanto potessero essere forti i pirati contro cui avrei combattuto o sconfitto, se sono solo allora... Non significa nulla.»

« Alla fine la voce che diceva che su quell'isola vi fosse un tesoro, era falsa. »

Ace si mosse per guardarmi e mi sorrise senza timore.

« Allora cosa ne pensi... »

Si rivolse a me e mi tese la mano.

« Di... Venire con me? »

Restituii al ragazzo quel sorriso senza alcun timore.

« Se sarò con te, ho la sensazione che sarò in grado di scrivere una bella storia d'avventura. »

A quelle parole, ci stringemmo la mano e nel farlo pensai che avrei vissuto il resto della mia vita per quel ragazzo.

Era per caso la nostalgia per l'isola perché la mia vita sarebbe finita nel modo in cui era trascorsa all'origine? Certamente questo sarebbe accaduto se Ace non si fosse ritrovato lì.

Ma la realtà era diversa.

In qualche modo, io e Ace ci eravamo incontrati, anche se ci trovavamo in un posto dove non ci sarebbe stato nessuno da incontrare, poi mi ha salvato la vita e forse quello era il mio destino, pensai.

Vivere per lui, sopravvivere per lui e un giorno morire per lui. Avere una vita senza rimpianti, aver incontrato qualcuno che potesse farmi pensare che, sicuramente sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo.

Mentre continuavamo ad allontanarci dalla costa, le onde si ingrandirono costantemente e cercarono di respingere la barca. Si alzavano attaccando la barca facendo tintinnare e tremare lo scafo, ma quest'ultima proseguì senza paura.

« In circostanze differenti penso che saremmo potuti diventare amici per il modo in cui consideriamo mio padre.»

Disse Ace all'improvviso guardando davanti a sé.

« Le supererò. Onde, tempeste ed addirittura il destino. Così facendo, supererò addirittura mio padre.»

Allo stesso tempo, le fiamme di Ace bruciarono ancora più vigorosamente. La barca accelerò di qualche tacca ed anche l'agitazione si intensificò.

Mi aggrappai disperatamente allo scafo.

Avanzando dritto la barca tagliò le onde, attraversò la corrente. La prua si sollevò.

In quel momento...

La barca saltò libera dalla fossa delle formiche-leone del mare e danzò in cielo. A danzare in cielo con noi era lo spruzzo dell'onda, scintillante come se fosse pregno della luce del sole.

Alzai lo sguardo su Ace mentre mi aggrappavo allo scafo, stava ridendo. Aveva il torace sollevato mentre guardava in avanti ed un sorriso innocente sul viso.

Fu allora che Ace parlò dinanzi all'orizzonte verso il quale stavamo puntando.

« Ho intenzione di superare il re dei pirati. »

I cieli erano chiari e il nostro obiettivo era la Grand Line. Guardando il mare davanti a noi, l'obiettivo non poteva essere superato da solo o meglio, con solo noi due al momento. Nacquero così i pirati di Spade, accompagnati da quelle parole che Ace aveva pronunciato poco prima.


	2. Capitolo 2

CAPITOLO 2:

Quali sono le qualità di un Capitano?

Penso che dev'essere amato dagli altri. In altre parole, il capitano dev'essere come il sole che illumina gli oscuri mari. Qualcuno che è sempre visibile al centro di un gruppo, che naturalmente tenga insieme i membri di questo al di fuori della nascita, il modo in cui sono stati cresciuti, gli ideali o le personalità. Qualcuno che non è amato o non ama, non è degno di essere un capitano.

Ace rientra perfettamente in questo ruolo.

Se attrae le persone? Ace lo fa. Non bastano solo il coraggio e il carisma per attrarre le persone.

Tutti coloro attratti da Ace, entrarono a far parte dei Pirati di Spade.

I " pirati " erano fuorilegge ovviamente, ma i Pirati di Spade erano perfino dei fuorilegge fra gli altri pirati. Erano persone che non avevano un posto a bordo delle altre ciurme di pirati o persone con una carriera, che non avevano affatto intenzione di diventare dei pirati, ma che comunque Ace prese con sé. C'erano anche coloro che erano stati accolti da Ace nel momento in cui si erano trovati di fronte a lui o addirittura coloro che avevano un'aura misteriosa intorno a loro.

E così continuammo il nostro viaggio lungo la Grand Line, con Ace nel cuore la ciurma passò a crescere a dismisura ad uno ad uno, così eventualmente fummo costretti a prendere una nuova barca.

o-o-o

« Gaahahahahah Ace! Ti amo. »

Un uomo con la barba folta urlò in modo assordante.

« Sta zitto! »

A queste parole, il mio calcio lo colpì dritto in faccia e in questo modo egli fuori la barca.

« L-La mia tagliaaaaa... »

Non appena gemette, finì in mare con un tonfo gigantesco. Comunque, per il momento non era l'unico fuorilegge attratto da Ace. Molti altri fuorilegge erano alla ricerca di Ace, in qualità di nemici.

Accanto a noi c'era la nave di un gruppo di cacciatori di taglie. Da dov'erano arrivati, uno dopo l'altro, salirono a bordo mentre alzavano le armi e le voci. Ce n'erano molti. Quanto era grande il loro gruppo comparato al nostro? Era difficile dire chi fossero i pirati in quel momento.

In un battito di ciglia, il ponte della nave dei Pirati di Spade era diventato un campo di battaglia.

Ace, il quale era il loro bersaglio, fu completamente circondato da un gran numero di cacciatori di taglie, a tal punto da non poterlo più avere nel campo visivo. Fui spinto verso i margini della nave e la maggior parte della ciurma fu separata a causa del nostro numero ridicolo.

o-o-o

Tutto era cominciato quando in modo attento li avevamo approcciati per un aiuto, visto che la loro nave era rotta.

Sembrava che questi cacciatori di taglie usassero questo trucco per attaccare i pirati di passaggio. Non c'era una singola persona che navigando in mare aperto, non fosse consapevole di quanto fosse spaventoso restare bloccati in mare. Non importava chi tu fossi, non riuscivi a salpare vedendo una nave in quelle condizioni, semplicemente non potevi farlo.

In tempi come quelli, i pirati, indipendentemente da quale fosse la loro reputazione, si fermavano per pietà o per saccheggiare la nave.

In altre parole, indipendentemente dai pirati, loro si sarebbero fermati per una ragione o l'altra e quello era l'obiettivo per il quale quei cacciatori di taglie si erano radunati.

Come tattica, non penso che fosse stata una cattiva idea, ma quando si trattava di buona volontà fra gli uomini, usare i loro compagni marinai per quel tipo di scopo, non li avrebbe resi peggio dei pirati?

« Dannazione, questi bastardi non hanno un briciolo di educazione! »

Non appena sputai fuori quelle parole, sentii dell'aria cocente alla mia destra.

« Uwag! »

Non appena mi girai, fui sfiorato da un cocente fuoco rosso. Un nemico lì vicino volò via con un urlo patetico. Ace aveva rilasciato le fiamme grazie al suo pugno di fuoco.

« Ace, fai un po' più attenzione! Hai quasi mandato a fuoco il mio mantello. »

Protestai automaticamente.

« Scusa! Ma lo sai che non lascerei mai che le fiamme brucino un mio compagno. »

Sentii la risposta di Ace da lontano e lo vidi ridere mentre il suo braccio destro era ricoperto da fiamme tremolanti. Era come Ace aveva detto, le sue fiamme colpirono solo il nemico lasciando noi e la barca intatta. Aveva costantemente migliorato l'uso del Mera Mera No Mi.

Ora la tecnica di Ace, il pugno di fuoco, è diventata anche il suo appellativo.

Con quelle fiamme scintillanti Ace si precipitò giù su quella sottile striscia di ponte. I cacciatori di taglie non avevano alcun modo di fronteggiare quelle fiamme che fluttuavano liberamente. Quella nave con la quale Ace aveva così tanta familiarità, era la sua tavola da surf. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

Non appena si girò di schiena, qualcosa catturò la mia attenzione; difatti sentii il rinculo di una pistola.

Rapidamente mi guardai intorno e trovai accovacciato alle mie spalle un singolo cacciatore di taglie, così gli stritolai la mano.

« Scusa, sensei. »

Non appena dissi quelle parole, diedi un calcio basso all'uomo di fronte a me. Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi all'indietro e svenne, ma nel momento in cui perse conoscenza, pensò probabilmente che sarebbe stato meglio essere sparato, piuttosto che prendersi quel calcio. Dopotutto era stato beccato dal nulla ed era stato costretto a buttar via l'arma.

« Per favore stai attento, Deuce-san. »

Mi sentii chiamare dal nulla nello stesso momento in cui un' altra pistola sparò, però non riuscii a vedere da nessuna parte da chi provenisse quella voce.

Il tiratore era un uomo di nome Mihal. Aveva cominciato grazie a me, ma tutti ora lo chiamavano sulla nostra nave " Sensei. "

Era una rarità fra i marinai portare il titolo di insegnante. Il sogno di Mihal era di solcare per i mari per andare verso quei bambini che non potevano ricevere un'educazione, ma professionista o marinaio, si trattava comunque di una pecora nera e nessuno lo avrebbe mai accettato. L'unico che aveva incoraggiato il suo sogno portandolo fuori in mare, non era stato altro che Ace.

« Quando le cose si fanno così rumorose, non riesco a leggere il mio libro in pace. Sembra proprio che i nostri bruti nemici abbiano bisogno di una bella lezione. Che ne dite di finirla alla svelta? »

Non appena parlò, vi fu un altro sparo. Stavolta si trattò di più spari in successione.

Con quello, a poco alla volta, i cacciatori di taglie cominciarono a danzare in aria e come sempre non lo vedemmo, nemmeno un singolo capello del ragazzo.

A causa della sua personalità chiusa, Mihal raramente lasciava le cabine. Non le lasciava nemmeno quando attraccavamo al porto e scendevamo a fare compere, difatti faceva di guardia alla nave con un libro in mano, per questo lo chiamammo " Mihal sotto coperta. "

Aveva un aspetto intelligente con quel suo cappello a cilindro e gli occhiali ben lucidati, ma al contrario di come volevasi dimostrare era davvero forte.

In particolare la sua abilità nel sparare dal nulla, la quale era molto affidabile per una guardia navale.

Ma...

« Seriamente, da dove diamine sta sparando? »

Occasionalmente e in privata sede avrei voluto sapere se fosse per davvero un professore.

o-o-o

« Ooh... Che bella pistola che abbiamo qui. »

Sentii ad un tratto, nonostante fossimo nel bel mezzo di una battaglia.

« Non è forse un modello del North Blue? È raro. L'incisione del teschio è veramente ben fatta. »

Disse il ragazzo studiando la pistola che gli veniva puntata addosso.

Era il ragazzo che era uscito fuori dalla mischia con il corpo ricoperto interamente di accessori a forma di teschio, i quali sembravano essere fin troppi anche per un pirata.

Era uno dei nostri compagni, Skull.

« Hai buon gusto. Hai decisamente un buon gusto. »

Era lui quello che aveva puntata una pistola addosso, eppure il cacciatore di taglie assunse un'espressione confusa che sembrava dire " Perché mi stai elogiando? "

« Ma lo sapevi che hanno interrotto improvvisamente la produzione di quella pistola? Non vuoi chiedermi perché? »

Non appena pronunciò quelle parole, Skull arditamente prese la pistola.

« Perché i proiettili si inceppano. »

« Eh, ah, cosa? »

Il grilletto scattò mentre veniva premuto, il cacciatore di taglie si era dimostrato impaziente, tuttavia non uscì nemmeno un proiettile.

« Puntare quella pistola su di me... Hai per davvero un buon gusto. »

Nel momento in cui Skull diede un pugno al cacciatore di taglie in piena faccia, il sangue gocciolò da quest'ultima.

« Hehe, è rara. Penso che la userò per decorare la mia stanza. »

Skull aveva un sorriso elettrizzato mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano sulla pistola che aveva in mano.

Anche lui era un uomo cambiato. Si era autoproclamato collezionista di ciò che era la corrente mania dei pirati. Era collezionista di accessori a forma di teschio, in altre parole, non era un pirata prima di quel momento.

Amava i pirati così tanto da essere catturato mentre era imbarcato clandestinamente su una nave pirata, dopodiché cominciò a vivere come uno strambo che si occupava di strani lavori fra i porti.

Skull presumibilmente svolgeva faccende per molti pirati solo per essere vicino a ciò che di più amava, ma con Ace fu differente.

Egli fece affidamento sulla sua esperienza e conoscenza acquisita su ogni barca con la quale aveva navigato e su ogni porto nei quali si erano fermati in tutto il mondo. Skull aveva infatti delle qualità nascoste, come un ufficiale dei servizi segreti del mare.

Da quando aveva incontrato Ace, il collezionista Skull era diventato l'ufficiale dei servizi segreti Skull.

Egli aveva un profondo senso di gratitudine per Ace, per averlo riconosciuto a tal punto da promettere di diventare il miglior ufficiale dei servizi segreti del mondo ed entrare a far parte dei Pirati di Spade di Ace.

Anche se si dicesse che sebbene fosse un ufficiale dei servizi segreti fino in fondo, non sembrava ancora essere un pirata.

« Dannazione, la tua collezione mi fa sempre venire i brividi! »

Gli dissi riferendomi alla sua pistola, il suo bottino di guerra.

« Siamo ancora nel bel mezzo di una battaglia, lo sai. »

« Oh, maestro Due. »

Skull girò la sua faccia verso di me. Bene, ho detto faccia, ma egli nascondeva la sua faccia dietro la maschera di uno scheletro. Come un ufficiale dei servizi segreti, considerava anche la sua faccia una sorta di mezzo di informazione, anche quando non accadeva assolutamente nulla.

Penso che fossimo arrivati alla stessa conclusione da due differenti processi mentali.

Anche se ci fosse stato un prezzo sulla sua faccia reale, nessuno alla quale fosse stata mostrata avrebbe pagato per averla.

Quando vi sono nuovi membri a bordo, discutiamo sempre in modo entusiasmante sui veri volti nascosti dietro le maschere, ma loro continuano a non vedere quei momenti in cui non indossiamo la maschera, almeno immagino sia così.

Comunque noi tre, vale a dire Skull, io e Mihal siamo il cervello costantemente in carica dei Pirati di Spade. In altre parole il team intelligence.

Con Ace al comando, i Pirati di Spade ingaggiavano molte battaglie e a causa di queste parlerò a lungo della durata di queste due.

« Oh andiamo! È una pistola rara... Comunque sembra che tutto stia per terminare. »

Skull gesticolò con il proprio mento indicando il centro del ponte.

Comandamento di fuoco.

Le fiamme intorno ad Ace volteggiarono intorno ad Ace facendo cadere i nemici al suolo. Non appena notai l'accaduto, l'urlo rabbioso di cessò e fu sostituito con i gemiti dei cacciatori di taglie che erano saliti a bordo.

" È stata una battaglia davvero veloce per il numero di persone che si sono scontrate con noi... " Pensai.

C'era una gran bella differenza fra l'angolo dove avevo combattuto da solo contro un numero contenuto di persone e il centro del ponte in cui le squadre di battaglia erano state disperse correndo intorno ad Ace.

« Bene dunque, penso che lo sia per davvero... »

Guardandosi intorno Ace parlò notando i cacciatori di taglie sconfitti.

« Voi altri, prendete i vostri ragazzi privi di sensi e scendete da qui immediatamente. »

I cacciatori di taglie, a malapena in piedi, furono costretti a ritirarsi. Giusto accanto ad Ace vi era un enorme sottospecie di gatto che fece un ringhio intimidatorio.

« Gururu... »

Era il nostro compagno Kotatsu o almeno, questo era il nome che Ace gli aveva affibbiato.

Kotatsu la lince, penso fosse una specie rara, ma non conosco per davvero i dettagli a riguardo.

La loro relazione era cominciata su qualche isola in cui Ace lo aveva salvato dall'essere catturato e ferito da una trappola per bracconieri e da lì lui cominciò a seguire Ace sulla nave.

Quando si erano incontrati, lui era diventato un codardo, ma durante il nostro viaggio, ritrovò il suo coraggio a poco a poco. In questo modo, le persone arrivarono a bordo della nave dei Pirati di Spade, così com'era accaduto per Mihal, Skull, Kotatsu e ovviamente per me. È pieno di persone che hanno finalmente un posto al quale appartenere da quando hanno incontrato Ace.

Ganryuu delle braccia lunghe e l'uomo pesce Wallace... Anche loro non appartenevano ad alcun luogo fin quando non entrarono a far parte della ciurma. Ace non giudicava le persone dalla loro razza o apparenza. C'era molto più di questo, poteva leggere nei loro cuori e probabilmente lo faceva senza realizzarlo.

Ecco perché Ace attraeva non solo i fuorilegge, ma anche coloro che erano al di fuori del mondo dei fuorilegge.

Ora, questi fuorilegge non volevano altro che puntare Ace, eppure erano spaventati dal basso ringhio di Kotatsu e così come erano arrivati, fu come a fare a gara per mandarli via dalla nostra nave volando.

Il ragazzo privo di sensi, quello con ancora conoscenza portato via dai suoi compagni e anche quello che si stava riprendendo, furono tutti fatti volare via dalla nave a tutta velocità non appena vennero inseguiti da Kotatsu.

« Gurururu... Nyaaan. »

« Che voce carina! »

Urlò l'ultimo prima di cadere in acqua con un'espressione indescrivibile. Attualmente, al contrario di quanto potesse sembrare, accanto a Kotatsu qualsiasi pianto sembrava veramente, veramente carino.

Parlando di Kokatsu, era l'unico che fosse stato sempre calmo davanti alla presenza di Ace da quando l'area intorno a lui era diventata calda grazie al potere del Mera Mera No Mi.

Con i nostri nemici andati, Kotatsu si sdraiò con un tonfo sul ponte ormai libero. Si strofinò la schiena contro il ponte mentre ci mostrava la pancia. Era solo un gatto stupidamente grande in quel momento. Con la vicina nave dei cacciatori di taglie che salpava, la lotta di poco prima non sembrò altro che una bugia nella calma più totale. Quella fu l'impressione improvvisa a bordo della nave.

Era come dopo un festival e sembrò che Ace la pensasse allo stesso modo.

« Bene, dai ragazzi festeggiamo! »

All'esclamazione di Ace, la ciurma tirò fuori dei barili di alcol e servì mucchi e mucchi piatti di carne rendendo immediatamente vivace quel ponte morto. Con cibo ed alcol in mano, l'equipaggio cominciò a cantare, sporcare e prendere fiato.

Non c'era vento e le onde erano calme, ma il tempo della Grand Line non era esattamente qualcosa che potevi prevedere.

Al momento poteva essere calmo, ma in un secondo momento poteva esserci una burrasca con forti venti. Era proprio quel tipo di mare.

« Uno di questi ragazzi poco fa aveva detto di amarti. »

Con un boccale in mano ascoltai Ace parlare appoggiato contro la ringhiera.

« Probabilmente perché diventerebbe ricco se potesse mettere le mani sulla mia testa.»

Rispose Ace con una risata, dopodiché si girò in direzione dei cacciatori di taglie che erano scappati poco prima. Anch'io lanciai uno sguardo in quella direzione, anche se eravamo appena passati di lì, vi era una fitta nebbia così forte a tal punto da non vedere nemmeno la sagoma di una nave.

Cavolo, quelle erano acque capricciose.

« Sei sicuramente popolare. »

« Ultimamente ci sono solo ragazzi come lui, che sfortuna! »

Si lamentò Ace, cosa che raramente faceva e prese un sorso di alcol. Beh... Avevamo certamente visto l'aumentare delle persone che venivano ad attaccarci per la taglia di Ace e questo perché, in confronto agli altri pirati era alta.

Avere una taglia così alta per un novellino che non era nemmeno stato nel Nuovo Mondo, lo rendeva un bersaglio davvero appetitoso.

Noi eravamo felici di vedere la taglia di Ace aumentare ed Ace era felice di saperci felici.

Tuttavia solo Ace sa perché quest'ultima è più alta del normale. Nemmeno la ciurma, né coloro che lo avevano come bersaglio e nemmeno i Marines stessi.

Probabilmente nessuno lo sapeva. Ace è forte, ovviamente ed è addirittura un portatore del frutto del diavolo e soprattutto affondava rapidamente pirati di grande nome uno dopo l'altro.

I Marines non riuscivano a prenderlo ed era naturale che fossero diffidenti nei suoi confronti.

Ma quella era l'unica ragione per la quale Ace avesse una taglia così alta?

Forse era un altro il motivo per dare ad Ace una taglia così alta rispetto a coloro che avevano fatto di peggio ed avevano più esperienza di lui.

Quella era la questione e non potei far a meno di sentirmi male per questa sventura.

Non potevo crederci dopo aver viaggiato con Ace così a lungo.

Ace probabilmente conosceva la verità a riguardo: Roger.

Quando guardavo i manifesti da ricercato di Ace, ricordavo il suo nome anche se Ace probabilmente non voleva, non doveva ammetterlo.

Anche se non poteva essere visto, si notava l'ombra di quell'esistenza su di lui, anche se teneva la bocca chiusa, quindi non avevo altra scelta che fingere di non averlo notato.

« Ah bene, penso che essere amato da qualcuno sia meglio che essere odiato ed odiare a mia volta l'altro. »

Dissi cercando di alleggerire un po' quell'umore insipido.

« Anche se si tratta di quel bastardo con la barba cespuglios... »

Mi interruppi senza pensarci. C'era una solitudine come le oscure profondità del fondale marino negli occhi di Ace mentre fissava il suo boccale.

Non era ubriaco.

« Ace... »

Esitai ed aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa.

« Nau... »

Kotatsu miagolò.

La rumorosa baldoria della ciurma man mano si arrestò e la nave divenne quieta. Tutti seguirono il campo visivo di Kotatsu in lontananza, mentre fissava e ringhiava.

Kotatsu stava guardando nella direzione della nebbia profonda in cui era sparita la nave dei cacciatori di taglie. E guardando lì, vedemmo la sagoma di una sola nave apparire all'interno della nebbia.

« Ma cosa...? Tornano indietro per un altro round?»

Chiese Ace, ma c'era molto più che una singola ombra di una nave. Nella nebbia innumerevoli navi entrarono nel campo visivo, una flotta.

« I Marines?? »

Il simbolo del gabbiano scivolò fuori dalla nebbia. Era dipinto sulle vele, era l'unico marchio al mondo che nessun pirata avrebbe voluto vedere.

Sotto di esso, scritto con delle lettere assolutamente enorme vi era la parola " MARINE ".

Era abbastanza certo ora che quelle che erano apparse fossero navi della marina. La flotta allineata senza problemi si stava dirigendo verso di noi.

« Quella è la nave di Nailing. Siamo stati trovati da qualcuno di pericoloso. »

Skull indicò la nave principale.

« Si dice che Nailing sia una guardiamarina davvero forte. »

« Un soprannome, huh? Erano degli ex naufraghi o qualcosa del genere? »

Ascoltando la conversazione tra Skull ed Ace, diedi il resto delle istruzioni dell'equipaggio.

« Apritevi a distanza! »

Una corazzata si posizionò davanti alle altre. Muovendosi con essa, c'era un divario circondato dalle altre navi. La nave da guerra era entrata già entrata in esso mentre si apriva poco a poco in entrambi i lati, ma non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

« Quindi... C'è una barriera corallina nelle vicinanze. Se non cambiamo rotta andremo dritti contro di essa! A tutta velocità dritto! Sensei, le carte nautiche! »

Diedi le istruzioni a Mihal, che molto probabilmente si trovava negli archivi. Diffidando della nave da guerra che ci era alle calcagna, rimasi in testa andando avanti e indietro pur di tenerla sulla sua rotta.

E poi...

« Questa nave è davvero carina. »

Sentii una voce sconosciuta provenire proprio accanto a me. Era la voce di una giovane donna. Mi girai velocemente, c'era un solo Marine sul ponte.

Non era solo un Marine. Indossava un cappotto bianco svolazzante con i caratteri 正義 (giustizia) stampati sul retro di quest'ultimo. Indossare un cappotto del genere è segno di quei Marines che possono essere chiamati Ufficiali.

« Quando diamine sei...? »

Da dov'era saltata fuori quest'ufficiale della Marina solitaria che si era imbarcata sulla nostra nave?

« Mi dispiace dirvelo, ma il vostro viaggio termina qui. »

La ragazza afferrò la spada che le pendeva dalla vita. Sul dorso della mano c'era una terribile cicatrice da ustione.

E lo sparo di una pistola.

« Mh... »

Uno squillo metallico. Lei emise uno sbuffo divertito.

Senza cambiare espressione, aveva sfoderato la sua spada.

« Oh mio... L'ha bloccato! »

Disse Mihal da chissà dove dopo un momento di silenzio. Tutto accadde in un istante, quella donna aveva bloccato il colpo da cecchino di Mihal con la sua spada sguainata.

« Che mostro... »

Inconsciamente feci un passo indietro.

« Maestro Ace, è Nailing!!! »

Urlò Skull dopo un'occhiata nell'aver notato la sua presenza a causa dello sparo.

« Oh? Pensavo per certo che fosse una specie di abile falegname venuto qui per noi. Perché si chiama " Nailing "? »

« Perché si dice che lasci la sua preda piena di buchi precisi come il martellare di un chiodo. »

« Quindi è per questo. »

Disse Ace mentre si faceva avanti, senza nemmeno il minimo tremore nella paura.

Ace era calmo e freddo, così come lei.

Senza battere ciglio, lei cominciò a guardare dritto Ace con i suoi occhi vogliosi.

« Sono la guardiamarina Isuka. Tu sei Ace Pugno di Fuoco, vero? »

Si identificò lei con voce forte, dopodiché puntò la spada ad Ace.

« Sei in arresto. »

« Tu... »

Ace la guardò con una faccia seria abbastanza rara da vedere.

« Hai un nome da uccello, huh. »

Per un momento, l'aria intorno a loro si fermò o almeno, credetti che lo fosse.

L'osservazione di Ace non si adattava all'atmosfera tesa. Tuttavia, l'ufficiale, Isuka, non mosse un muscolo. Silenziosamente, la sua spada rimase puntata verso di lui.

« Vuoi davvero tagliarmi con quella? »

Chiese Ace, sorridendo come un bambino birichino. Con ciò, il suo corpo sembrava lampeggiare come un miraggio. Il flash non era altro che un segno che si stesse preparando a trasformarsi istantaneamente in fiamme.

Tutto il suo corpo poteva diventare fiamma. Quello era il potere che Ace aveva ricevuto dal Mera Mera No Mi.

« Come desideri, ti riempirò di buchi! »

Isuka si mosse prima di poter finire di parlare, con una velocità che non riuscivo a seguire e colpì con la sua lama sottile.

« Uwah? »

Potrebbe essere stato perché c'era troppa forza dietro quel colpo, ma anche se Ace si era trasformato in fiamme, fu respinto ancora dalla sua spada.

« Capitano Ace! »

« Ragazzi, aiutate il Capitano! »

Anche se la ciurma immediatamente la circondò, Isuka mosse intorno a sé la sua spada liberamente. Era come se ci fosse un muro invisibile senza via d'uscita in ogni direzione, anche un solo passo più vicino ed immagino che in un lampo saremmo stati pieni di buchi grazie alla punta della sua spada.

Nailing Isuka. Non importa come la si guardasse, sembrava essere all'altezza del proprio nome.

« Ace, non correre! Lascia perdere la tua inutile resistenza e vieni qui tranquillamente. »

Isuka si lanciò contro di Ace con voce feroce.

« Quindi, se la mia resistenza non è inutile, va bene giusto? »

Chiese Ace con tono cristallino mentre veniva respinto dalla spada di Isuka.

Quei due erano in chiaro contrasto e fu lì che notai che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nella tattica di Isuka.

Lei era una, noi eravamo tanti. Entrambi i lati erano limitati dalla forza fisica quindi con le tattiche di Isuka, in entrambi i casi lei avrebbe perso. Nonostante ciò perché era salita a bordo senza supporto?

Nonostante tutti i subordinati che aveva con sé era sola sulla nave. Detto ciò, stava solo guadagnando tempo...

Notando ciò, quando mi guardai intorno la destinazione della nostra nave era stata appena limitata dalle navi corazzate. Avevo pensato che li avessimo seminati, ma la verità era che ci avevano circondato fermamente.

« Ha fatto da esca... »

Era salita su una nave nemica tutta sola per far spazio.

Nonostante il mio disgusto, prestai attenzione in quanto non avevamo altra scelta che affrontare quelle azioni. Se vi fossero stati dei danni alla nave, inevitabilmente il timone sarebbe diventato inagibile. E se le altre navi da guerra avessero circondato quel varco...

Pensandoci con l'unica nave che ci seguiva alle spalle, forse il loro era un piano per attirare la nostra attenzione solo alle nostre spalle.

« Ora è finita. »

Isuka spinse di nuovo la punta della spada verso Ace, quando...

« Uwaaaaah! »

Dall'esterno della nostra nave potemmo sentire un urlo. Ovviamente, non proveniva dalla nostra nave, ma da quelle circostanti.

« Bene, a quanto pare sembra che ce l'abbiamo fatta in tempo... »

Qualcosa nel mio stomaco si placò. In quel momento eravamo arrivati nel punto esatto in cui stavamo andando.

« Non hai notato le rocce sul fondo della nave nel tuo inseguimento delirante? »

Chiesi voltandomi a guardare le navi da guerra. Una di queste che circondavano la nostra nave era pesantemente inclinata da un lato.

Era una zona di barriera corallina.

Una volta entrati senza notarlo, le onde avrebbero fatto sbattere la nave contro le rocce e questo avrebbe reso impossibile navigare. Se fossi stato sfortunato, avrebbero addirittura aperto un buco al di sotto della nave e saresti potuto affondare. Questo è ciò che sembrò essere accaduto alla corazzata davanti a me.

Era ovvio dall'inizio che il loro obiettivo fosse quello di circondarci. Non avrei mai pensato che una Comandante Ufficiale si sarebbe imbarcata da sola sfidandoci, ma il punto era che se loro avessero voluto circondarci, avremmo dovuto fare in modo da rendere loro impossibile farlo. Ecco perché quel posto era il nostro obiettivo. Pensavo che saremmo potuti fuggire senza essere circondati se avessimo aperto un divario attraverso la barriera corallina.

Aumentando la velocità e con un certo vigore, probabilmente erano stati catturati dalle rocce taglienti. Il danno sembrava grave e mentre guardavo l'inclinatura diventava sempre peggio.

Le onde della barriera corallina erano mosse a causa di tutte le rocce le onde si schiantavano tutt'uno in modo irregolare. In più quelle rocce lavate dalle onde erano tutte affilate, quindi se si caricava con noncuranza non si era più in grado di uscire, si veniva ostacolati liberamente.

« Avresti fatto meglio a notare le rocce e lasciar perdere il nostro inseguimento... »

I Marines caduti erano alla mercé delle onde. Non importava quanto fossero bravi a nuotare, in posti come quello era complicato farlo.

Con questo Isuka rinfoderò la sua spada e salì a bordo della nave.

« Che significa? Stai scappando? »

Isuka rispose alla stupidità di Ace.

« Idiota, sto andando a salvarli! »

Disse e senza alcuna esitazione saltò giù in un'onda schiumata bianca. Appoggiati al bordo della nave, la osservammo progredire.

Isuka non nuotò neppure a causa delle onde selvagge. Quindi allungò la mano verso i suoi subordinati che stavano annegando e li fece aggrappare a botti e ad assi galleggianti.

« Che donna straordinaria... »

Skull fischiò in segno di ammirazione.

Ma le onde implacabili erano forti. Perfino Isuka era in balia delle ondate feroci. Innumerevoli onde le uscirono dalla testa e poiché stava distribuendo i salvagenti a tutti i suoi subordinati, non ne sarebbe rimasto uno per lei.

Ace fissò la figura di Isuka e poi...

Gettò un salvagente in modo silenzioso.

Con sguardo tagliente lei guardò prima la nave dei Pirati di Spade e poi Ace.

« Perché vuoi salvarmi? »

Urlò con una voce ridicolmente alta.

« Chi lo sa. »

Rispose Ace bruscamente allontanandosi da lei.

« Pugno di fuoco! Ti arresterò definitivamente la prossima volta. Ti farò rimpiangere di avermi salvata. »

La nostra nave continuò ad andare per la sua strada mentre ascoltavamo Isuka urlare quelle parole.

« È una buona persona... »

Sussurrò Ace mentre passavamo di nuovo intorno alla barriera corallina.

Un Comandante Ufficiale che senza esitazione aveva dato la priorità al salvataggio dei suoi subordinati da sola.

Pensandola così, pensai che fosse una " buona persona ", proprio come Ace aveva fatto notare. Aveva ideato un piano di battaglia per salire a bordo di una nave nemica da sola e guadagnare tempo, non solo perché era la più forte, ma forse perché era il tipo di persona che era.

Però...

« Pensare che quella donna spaventosa da ora in poi ci inseguirà, mi fa venir voglia di piangere... »

Dissi con un sospiro.

« Ma è sempre meglio di quello con la barba folta... No? »

« Beh... Penso che tu abbia ragione. Però lui ci ha inseguito per così tanto tempo...»

Detto ciò, io ed Ace ci guardammo l'un l'altro e scoppiammo a ridere.

« Da ora in poi, che ne dite di continuare i nostri festeggiamenti? Alzate i boccali! »

E con un semplice comando di Ace, i festeggiamenti ricominciarono.


End file.
